Modern telecommunications systems typically utilize digitally encoded data instead of analog data. If analog data is used, it may be converted to digital data for the purposes of switching the data between conducting media. Switching of data occurs at large telecommunications switches, which may receive and process hundreds or thousands of data channels carrying voice data, computer data files, computer data communications, facsimile data transmissions, or other suitable data.
Large telecommunications switches are typically comprised of many discrete components. The large number of data channels that are received and processed by the discrete components of a telecommunications switch must be precisely controlled to prevent the data contained within the data channels from being corrupted and lost. The discrete components must likewise be precisely controlled and coordinated with the telecommunications channels to prevent the data contained within the data channels from being corrupted and lost.
Known systems for controlling telecommunications components are typically limited in capability by such features as processing speed and software design. These limitations prevent such known controllers from being used in applications involving the switching of large amounts of data that is being transmitted at high speeds.